A call comprising packet data is typically communicated in a packet data network according to a communications protocol. In order to process the call, the communications protocol is identified, and the packet data is processed according to the identified communications protocol. Packet data, however, sometimes does not conform to network standards and the communications protocol for the packet data might not be readily identified. As a result, previous techniques for processing packet data are inadequate for many needs.